


Spare Him

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: BROTHERLY INSTITUTION, Friendship, I GOT AN IDEA AAAAAA, I’M EXCITED AAAA, MEGA MAN POWERED UP, Mega Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elec Man is worried for Fire Man and he wants whats best for him but Fire Man is just not having it. ONESHOT. Elec Month 2/? Completed works for Elec Month! Day 2 of Elec Month.
Relationships: Fire Man & Elec Man
Kudos: 5





	Spare Him

**_A/n: Ideas, Ideas, Ideas the more the better! Anyways this is a story based on Mega Man Powered Up. Fire Man and Elec Man's chat. Well when you're playing as Elec Man. Anyways Enjoy the story, long live prosper, stay safe and remember to wash your hands._ **

**_\- Sunstar_MegaMan_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_PLEASE DON’T REPUBLISH MY WORK IN ANY SHAPE, THING OR FORM!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO MY WORKS PLEASE DM ME, I WILL TELL YOU IF IT'S OK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_ARCHIVE WARNINGS: NONE_ ** **_  
_ ** **_SHIP PAIRINGS: ELEC MAN & FIRE MAN (FRIEND_ ** **_SHIP_ ** **_)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RATING: TEEN/UP_ ** **_  
_ ** **_CHARACTERS: FIRE MAN AND ELEC MAN_ ** **_  
_ ** **_TAGS: MEGA MAN, FRIENDSHIP_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_EXTRA TAGS: I GOT AN IDEA AAAAAA, I’M EXCITED AAAA, MEGA MAN POWERED UP, BROTHERLY INSTITUTION._

**_SPARE HIM_ **

He walked towards his stage with several fears. Yet he was worried because his brother was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily he was going to get worried and he sighed.  _ Well, let's go.  _ He thought, going to the door and entering the room. His metallic core pounding.

“Fire!!!” Fire Man yelled.

**_“Burn!! BURN MY JUSTICE BURNS BRIGHT! FIIIIIRE!”_ ** Fire Man said as Elec Man closed his Eyes.

“That light of a million watts, to have to extinguish it…” Elec Man bit his lip tearing up. “No, I must for your sake, I can't hesitate now...!” Elec Man said. 

**_“AS LONG AS MY JUSTICE BURNS! IT'LL FRY YOUR EVIL TO A CRISP! FIIIIIRE!”_ ** Fire Man said.

Elec Man's metallic core pounded, he was scared because his brother was reprogrammed, maybe he was a little nervous too, he didn't want to hurt him.

“Bro… Listen to me!” Elec Man said as Fire Man looked at Elec Man and crossed his arm. 

“Yes? What do you want? Who's this “Bro”? You speak of. I'm Fire Man!  **_FIIIIIRE MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_ ** !” Fire Man yelled as Elec Man bit his lip again.

“ _ Fire Man…  _ Look, I want you to come home… Please, let me take you back!” Elec Man begs by now he was crying.

“I wish not to come home, Dr. Wily is my master. I shall serve under him.” Fire Man said as Elec Man couldn't reason with him.

“Please let me… We love you!” Elec Man said begging. As Fire Man looked confused.

“I have no idea what you're saying, see you're plagued with bad intentions in your mind! Dr. Wily was right, you are evil!” Fire Man yelled, pointing at him.

Elec Man looked confused as he once again, tried to beg Fire Man to come home, so he will be rebuilt. “Please Fire! Come home!” Elec Man begs. Fire Man refuses and attacks Elec Man unprovoked, Elec Man gets hit as he falls down. He hissed in pain as he tried his best to not fight back. 

“Look, I'm not going to fight you.” Elec Man said, wiping his tears. “We love you and miss you.” Elec Man said as Fire Man attacked him. Elec Man groaned falling down in pain as he tried to get up. 

“Fire Man… stop…” Elec Man begs.

Fire Man didn't listen, instead; he attacked him once more, And again. And again, again. AND AGAIN the fire kept coming towards Elec Man, filling his body with intense heat. The pain was excruciatingly painful. Elec Man groaned as Fire Man lifted a buster to his face and set him on fire. 

All the pain pushed him to his limits. His body ached and burned. Third degree burns were everywhere. Elec’s breathing became more shakier. He groaned as Fire Man placed a boot on his chest, memories of when they were powered on filled his head, hot tears stung the corners of his eyes. 

_ Fire Man was reading a book to Elec Man. Elec Man was clearly enjoying this and really learned it because he wanted to hear more about everything and the world around him. Yet the book was about friendship and culture and he would get through this for Fire Man and Dr. Light’s sake. He was forced to since the day he was locked in. He wanted to stop being a shut in. So starting today he was going to help with everything and be a smart and loving brother that cared for his bros. Despite all of this he can be sweet when he wants to. And sweet he shall be. Elec Man held onto Fire Man’s chest plates and was read to him, and smiled softly holding him.  _

_ “Fire Man? Why are we built for our own individual purposes?” Elec Man asked.  _

_ “That's something you have to ask Dr. Light, lil bro,” _

_ Unfortunately that day never came to ask Dr. Light. _

Elec Man laid there in immense pain. And watched Fire Man snap out of it before picking him up and taking him to Dr. Light. Everything was a blur as he rushed him to Dr. Lights worried as fuck. And scared for him. Hopefully everything was going to be alright. 


End file.
